Fates Twisted Ways
by ShamrockShortie
Summary: Rachel Berry never thought her life would be consisted of countless hours at the court house. She also never thought she would find someone to be there to comfort her, especially her high school crush, Mr. Shue.


Title: Fates Twisted Ways

Chapter: The Nightmares

Summary: Rachel Berry never thought her life would be consisted of countless hours at the court house, testifying against the man the police believed was her attacker from the night of graduation. She also never thought she would find someone to be there to comfort her, especially her high school crush, Mr. Shue.

Rachel woke up from her nightmare, jolting to the window to make sure the window was still locked. The bed sheets were soaked with sweat and pulled halfway off the bed, from her tossing and turning. The blanket had fallen off the bed, somehow in the middle of the night during the battle she fought on a nightly basis, trying to forget her attack, but somehow she always remembered. Whether she liked it or not, it came to her every night. She looked around the room, still uncertain whether or not this was the best arrangement, but this was the only safe option she had. Rachel was certain that the attacker knew where her dads lived, and even then, she never wanted to tell them what happened. They just knew she had moved in with someone they trusted with their only daughter, Mr. Shue. She wasn't quite sure why he was standing outside the hospital on the night of her attack, but there he was, standing next to his car waiting for her.

"_I know if something like this had happened to me, I wouldn't have told my parents. Since you are 18 now, I knew you wouldn't have anyone call your parents. So I came to pick you up." Mr. Shue said as he gave a sympathetic smile._

"_How did you know, I was here?" Rachel asked as she started to tear up._

"_I have a friend that is a police officer. It came on the radio dispatch, when we were hanging out. He recognized the name, when he stepped out to speak to his command, and I knew you would need someone. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye Rachel, but I want to be here for you. I know as your teacher, I couldn't be there for you as I can now, but trust me I will be here for you," Mr Shue said as he opened her door. "Would you like to stay with me, while you sort everything out?"_

"_Oh no, Mr. Shue I couldn't put you out! I appreciate you coming to get me," Rachel said looking down._

_Mr Shue lifted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye, "You wouldn't be putting me out Rachel. I would enjoy having someone to cook for, and to ... just be there. Your dads have always liked me, and I am sure they won't mind kicking the bird out of the nest. I won't pry into your life Rachel, but I will always listen to what you have to tell me. Let's go home."_

_Rachel had felt a slight bit of shame. She had just been attacked, and yet she felt something, like a spark had come between them._

Rachel shook her head slightly coming back into reality. She tipped toed quietly from her bedroom, down the steps. She cringed when she heard a squeak in the stair as she reached the last step before she placed her foot on the hard wood floor on the first level. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't hear a bedroom door opened to check on the noise. She just needed to get out of the house, buy a pack of cigarettes. She knew smoking wasn't the healthiest thing in the world but she had picked it up in the last two weeks since she had ...

Rachel shook her head, _no don't think about that._ She jumped as she heard the noise of someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to startle you. Where are you going in your night gown and robe at this time of night?

"Well, Mr. Shue..." Rachel had started to say.

"Remember I said to call me William. You aren't my student anymore," he said with a wink.

"Right, sorry...uhh, William. I was out of, I needed to run by the gas station," she said nervously.

"You should really wear more clothes if your going to go out anywhere. I know I am not one of your dads, but you would be very cold and I, just want you to be safe. Run upstairs and change and we will go together, and get your cigarettes. Try and get them at a decent hour next time?" Mr. Shue said as he smiled with understanding.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked puzzled that he knew what she needed to get.

"I have picked up the bad habit when I had troubled times in my life, or on the occasional night I drink a little too much, now run upstairs, I will go warm the car up."

Rachel came downstairs, two minutes later and the car had starting to get toasty.

"What kind would you like Rachel?" Mr. Shue asked as they pulled into the gas station.

"I can get them, ."

"No, no I insist. You stay in the car and keep it warm for me," he said persistently.

"Well thanks. Camel Gold would be just fine," she said with a feeling of protection.

"Camel Gold, got it. Now lock the doors until I get back," he announced as he briskly walked inside.

They drove home in silence. It was a very quick ride, and she stopped when she got to the porch. She looked up when she noticed that Mr. Shue had stopped also. "You don't have to wait Mr. Shue."

Mr. Shue smiled, "I am here to be here for you. I would feel much better at this time of night ... or well early day really that I would wait until you were safely indoors. And we can both sleep soundly."

"I don't know about soundly," Rachel said right before she pulled her lighter out of her pocket and grabbed one smoke out of her new pack.

"Are you not sleeping okay? Do you want better pillows? I can run to the ..." Mr shue asked with worry in his eyes.

"No, no the room you have for me is absolutely wonderful. I just keep having nightmares."

"I am sorry Rachel. Have you thought of getting a pet? It can have a feeling of protection and a comfort of a sort. You may have one in the home. My home is your home."

"Really?" Rachel's face lighted up for the first time in two weeks. " I would love to get a medium size dog.

"Sounds perfect. Run inside and get some sleep, why don't we check out the pet store tomorrow?" Mr. Shue asked as he opened the door.

Rachel stepped inside the door, after he locked it, and she doubled checked it was locked, "could we look at the pound instead?"

Mr. Shue smiled, "I shouldn't expect any less from you than kindness. That would be fine. I will see you after we both get some rest."

Rachel woke up, still tired. She felt like she hadn't even got any sleep. The nightmare she kept having, made it seem like she was awake the whole time. The attack seemed so real, she knew it wasn't real when she woke up, but during the nightmare it all seemed so real. She could smell the alley smell, she could feel her attacker touching her. She remembered every last detail, except his face, which worried her. She couldn't remember, if she ever saw his face, it was so dark. She was worried because, what if he was at the gas station last night, or if he was a police officer, he could be anybody and she wouldn't know who he was when she saw him. She didn't want to be left alone with any man, except for Mr. Shue, she felt safe with him.

_I had a crush on him before, and I still think he is very good looking. But that isn't the reason I felt safe. He just had this voice, like he would protect me from anything. He would do anything to make me feel safe. He ...no he doesn't like me. I am not thinking clearly. Just because he said he would be there for myself, and he would like my company didn't mean Mr. Shue had feelings for me. Besides, I wouldn't want to get intimate with anyone right now. _

Rachel got dressed slowly and made her way down the stairs. She found Mr. Shue in the kitchen, making breakfast. She could see orange juice on the table, and french toast on the stove top.

"We'll good morning Rachel, did you sleep any better?" Mr. Shue asked as he flipped the french toast over to the other side.

"I didn't. But I do feel better knowing that I am here with you," Rachel realized what it sounded like she said. She didn't want him to think she was hitting on him. "I didn't mean that uh," Rachel got cut off in mid babble.

"Don't worry Rachel, I know what you meant to say. And I am glad to have you here. After we have breakfast, let's say we head to the humane society?"

"That sounds great," Rachel said as she sat down.

When they got home from the humane society, Rachel felt happy that she had found the dog she wanted. He was a German Shepard and Golden Retriever mix., she wouldn't have to potty train him because he was 2 years old and his previous owner just couldn't afford to keep him anymore. He was a loveable dog, always wagging his tail, at least since the moment Rachel had gotten him. She knew right away, she would call him Doug. Just like from the moving "UP." She loved that movie, and she thought that Doug from the movie was very loveable and adorable. She knew it was the perfect name for him.

She walked up the stairs, Doug following in pursuit to her bedroom. Rachel cuddled up with Doug on the bed, and drifted off into a sleep. She had the same dream again, but this time Doug was there. He growled at the man who came from behind her, when the man tried to grab Rachel... Doug bit the man. The man reached for a knife and aimed it at Doug.

Rachel woke up in a scream, " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She could hear Mr. Shue running up the stairs, he opened her door, "Rachel why are you crying? I heard you screaming are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked stepping in the door.

"I had the nightmare again, but this time Doug was there and my attacker pulled out a knife when Doug bit him," Rachel said wiping the tears from her face.

Mr. Shue stepped closer, he could tell it made her feel uncomfortable and took a few steps back, " Doug is okay, see nothing is wrong with him," Mr Shue pointed at the dog licking her face. "I know Doug will protect you in your dreams. Just remember, he can't hurt you anymore."


End file.
